This invention relates generally to the treatment of toilet flush water, and more particularly concerns aeration of and disinfectant addition to such water.
The need to eliminate or reduce the wastage of water, especially in domestic use, has become important in recent times. In particular, large savings of water could be achieved were toilet flush water usage reduced.
Efforts to achieve such savings have included placement of objects such as blocks, bricks or liquid filled bags in toilet water holding tanks; however, these can damage the operation of flushing mechanism, and the consequent reduction in fluid flow to the toilet bowl can result in incomplete flushing. Also, reduced usage of flush water increases the problems of disinfecting the toilet bowl.